


Symbrock

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: -Literally, Bonding, Friendship/Love, It rhymes yeah, Other, Poetry, Short, darkish, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Symbrock".Or having a Symbiote is...
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Playing with the Name... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072263
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is written in Hungarian, I couldn't find how to select two language options, so I write it down here.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally rhymes, yeah!

Show me the depths of cruel,

Your strength-intoxicating,

Monster in the making.

Bonding over misery

Raw and free and wild,

Ours is the future and the night.

Coated with hunger and poisonous shade,

Knighted and hardened by treacherous Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú idő után végre megszállt az ihlet, és megszületett ez az apróság. És még rímel is!
> 
> Egyetlen szépséghibája, hogy az Y-t kénytelen voltam I-re cserélni, mert ugye nem bővelkedünk y-al kezdődő szép magyar szavakban.

Susogd el az éj titkait,  
Idegen,  
Magányom oszlasd széjjel,  
Bíbor éh-mámoron át  
Ragályos szenvedéllyel.  
Olvadj belém hidegen,  
Csonka szívem befogad  
Kéjjel mérgezett álmokat.


End file.
